What happens when the Shield babysits
by Romanreignsgirl12
Summary: What will happen when Melissa McEntire falls in love with one of her daughters god father Joe and they go on a date and have Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose baby sit.
1. Chapter 1

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE SHIELD BABYSITS

CHAPTER ONE

My name is Melissa Nell McEntire Blackstock Alexander I'm 29 years old and divorced to Jeremy Thomas Alexander. We have a daughter her name is Dakota Bayley Alexander and she is three years old. But the hardest part about my life is that i tour alot during the month because i' am a professional wrestler and a country singer. If you have ever hear Reba McEntire or have seen us together you would probably guess that i was her daughter and you would be guessing right because she is my mother. But the reason it is hard being a wrestler and singer is that i never get time with my daughter.

Right know i'm on tour with the WWE two months but, Dakota is going to be with me for two days as well as my parents and then i will be in Oklahoma with them for Christmas. Tonight i have a match agianst Aj Lee for the Divas title and i was talking to Joe, Jon and Colby whom happen to be the members of The Shield. That's when i heard a very small voice yelling " Mommy i missed you!" and that's when i looked back and saw Dakota running towards me with my mother and father walking behind her." Hey my baby how was your time with your grandparents" I said happy to see my Dakota happy because she has been worried about getting praces, but she has nothing to worry about because I all ready got them and I still have them." It was great mommy we had lots of fun I hung out with River Rose, we went to see Annie, and I went to the zoo with Kelly for A&N time and we acted like the animals it was soo funny."

"Hey uncle Colby, uncle Jon, and uncle Joe what are y'all doing." Said Dakota full of excitment because she got to see her uncles again. " Nothing we were waitign for you to come so we could have some fun." Joe said with a big smile on his face. " Mel, Mel, Melissa, OH FOR THE LOVE OF GRITS AND GRAVY." My momma said as she dragged me to catering." What is wrong with you girl." Momma said in a curious voice. " Nothing is wrong with me what are you talking about." I said lying to my Momma because i didn't know how to tell her that i'm falling for Leati Joseph Anoa'i and that every time i go to sleep i see him in my dreams doing things to me that no man has ever done before. " Mel i know your lying to me so tellme what's wrong." My momma said in a worried voice. " I'll tell you but promise you won't tell the person that this secret is about or dad." I said being cautious as i made sure no one was listening then i told her to sit down and then i started to tell her.

**20 minutes later**

" OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM LIKE FOR REAL OMG YOU REALLY HAVE TO TELL HIM BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THEN HE WON'T KNOW AND HE MIGHT START TO DATE ANOTHER GIRL AND YOU'LL FEEL HEART BROKEN." Said my Momma all in one breath and all i could do is laugh. " Momma calm down. Breath, breath. Look i will tell him, but i just don't know how." I said in a nervous voice. " All you have to do is go out there ask if you could see him in private and then after you talk to him and tell him that you like him then after that kiss him." Momma said like it was the easiest thing in the world maybe i should talk to the girls about this. But i know i can trust my mothers advice. I just want to see what the girls think so i'll call Trin and the girls to see if they want to hangout and have girls night in my hotel room. Hayley's match/POV

As I left with Dakota to go to my locker room Joe caught up to me and asked if when i og to do my match if he and the boys could watch Dakota. I said of course and told him i would drop her off at their locker room. I started to get dressed in my wrestling attire which consist of a black skirt with a black t shirt with a pic of me and Dakota,with black combat bootsand a black choke collar with spikes and I changed my earrings and belly botton ring to black skulls with red eyes. Then i did my makeup which i did a smokey eye and black lipstick.I got my leather jacket on and told Dakota to come on so we could leave. When we got to the Shields locker room i knocked on the door and Jon answered it." Hey jon I am about to go for my match and joe said y'all wanted me to bring Dakota over here so, here ya go." "Thinks Mel hope you win the Divas Campionship tonight after beating Aj in a no holds barred, no DQ match." " Thanks Jon and your welcome I'll talk to you later." " Love you Dakota see you when i get back." " Love you too Momma and see you when you get back i really hope you do win." Dakota said in an excited voice." Melissa you're on in 5 minutes." Said Charlie on of the tech guys." Ok thanks, see y'all later." I said to The hounds of Justice before i got to the gorilla.

I stood there waiting for Aj to come to the gorilla so we could talk about our match. As I was waiting I sat on a storage trunk and prayed that we would be able to put on a good match and that I hope I was able to pull through and have no injuries and win the divas title."One...Two...Three...Four...Five go." Said Charlie as he counted down so I would know when to go out for my entrance. I started to jump up and down until i heard Ala freckin bama by Trace Adkins and went out with my tag team partners Kyrianna and Lori Ann."OMG it's Hayley she's back from her trip that she took to go back home for her grandfather's funeral." Said Jerry the king Lawler as he started to hit Michael Cole on his arms."What's up Pensacola,Florida how y'all doing tonight." I said in a happy voice." Aj Lee get ass out here I don't have all damn day." I said in an aggervated voice because I was ready to get this match over with so I could hurry up and get to the hotel.

Aj Lee's theme song started up and she came out skipping with Tamina Snuka walking behind her. Aj gave me a dirty look and I shot it right back at her.

Author's POV

Aj Lee enters the ring with a steel chair and hit's Hayley in the back. As Hayley tried to get up, Aj once again smashed the chair over Hayley's back. The Aj delivered a vicious chair shot to Hayley's knee. Aj then delivers one last shot to Hayley's knee before tossing the chair outside the ring. Aj then graps Hayley's legs and dragged her to the ring post. Aj then applies a figure 4 lock with Hayley's legs around the ring post. Aj then releases the figure four and enters the ring. As Hayley used the ropes to try and stand Aj charges and hits a low drop kick to Hayley's leg. Aj then grabs Hayley and sets her up on the turn buckle. As Aj attempted a suplex, Hayley was able to shove Aj from the top rope and to the mat. Then Tamina pushes Hayley off the turn buckle and she hits her head on the floor. Aj is able to buy herself some time. Aj and Tamina get a ladder from under the ring and sets it up outside of the ring but, Aj and Tamina didn't see Hayley get up and that's when she came flying out of the ring nocking Aj and Tamina on the ground and they hit their heads on the commentary table. Aj and Hayley get up and then Hayley goes to the ladder and starts to climb it. She then waits for Aj to turn around and and does a "RSP" which is short for remix supeerman punch. Hayley gets in to the ring and the ref tells her to get Aj back into the ring. After Hayley got her into the ring she pinned Aj."ONE...TWO...THREE RING THE BELL" The ref said after he three counted." THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND THE NEW DIVAS CHAMPION HAYLEY." Said Lillian as she stood outside the ring.

That's when everybody stopped because they didn't see Hayley standing up. But what they saw was Hayley struggling to sit up and stand on her own because she and Aj have put their bodies through hell. Jerry went to go check on Hayley to see if she was alright and then that's when Hayley started coughing up blood and Jerry immediatly called for help and that's when it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Author's POV**

"SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD." Colby, Jon, and Joe came running down the ramp as they went to the ring to help Hayley as she started trying to get up on her own put fell down because her legs couldn't hold her put because of what Aj did to her knees.


End file.
